mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Earthstorms Mob
The Earthstorm Mob was formed in December 2008 by nine wild females who teamed up with 5 wild rovers. Star won female dominance and Daffy became the dominant male along side Star until he was overthrown by Bugs who was over thrown by Daffy. Both Daffy and Star soon died. One Embers and two Cobras joined the group. Sean and Jade are now the dominant pair. Dominant Pair When the group was formed, wild female Star had already taken the role of dominant female. Star then got radio collared to track the group's movements. Then a group of wild rovers joined the group. Daffy being the strongest took the role of dominant male. He was the dominant male for a while then he was overthrown by Bugs who was overthrown by Daffy. He and Star soon died and three males joined the group. Current Members The Earthstorms have 18 members as of June 2010. Jade (VESF017) Dominant Female Sean (VEMM010)Dominant Male Mike (VESM013) Chester (VESM014) Jade (VESF017) Wendy (VESF020) Pearl (VESF023) Simon (VESM025) Britney (VESF026) Martin Luther King Jr (VESM027) Robert (VESF028) Cathy (VESF030) VESP031 VESP032 VESP033 VES0P34 Known Members Daffy (AESM001) Star (AESF002) Angie (AESF003) Rosie (AESF004) Dasy (AESF005) Gwen (AESF006) Millie (AESF007) Chutney (AESF008) Janet (AESF009) Wanda (AESF010) Bugs (AESM011) Dexter (AESM012) Vlad (AESM015) Ghostfreak (AESM016) Jade (AESF017) Casey (AESF018) Jetray (AESF019) Wendy (AESF020) Rita (AESF021) Jeff (AESM022) Pearl (AESF023) Britney (AESF026) Robert (AESF028) Clive (AESM029) Cathy (AESF030) Sunfire (VESM031) Rosa (VESF032) Andrew (VESM033) BBQ (VESM034) Sean (VEMM010) Denny (VCAM019) Hefty (VCAM020) Rivals The Earthstorms' first rivals were a wild mob but they moved away from them. Their new rivals became the Upgrade Mob and the Grey Matter Mob. History December 2008:'''The Earthstorm Mob was formed by Star, Angie, Rosie, Dasy, Gwen, Millie, Chutney, Janet, Wanda and wild rovers Daffy, Bugs, Dexter, Mike and Chester.Star and Daffy assumed the dominant positions. Star was pregnant. '''January 2009: Star gave birth to Vlad, Ghostfreak, Jade and Casey. February 2009: Vlad, Ghostfreak, Jade and Casey go foraging with the adults for the first time. One encounter with Cape Mob. Dexter attacked Daffy and lost. Dexter went roving at the Cape Mob. March 2009: Mike, Bugs, Dexter and Chester went roving at the Cape Mob. Gwen was evicted by Millie. Gwen was allowed back into the group by Star. Millie was evicted. April 2009: Wanda mated with a wild rover. Wanda was pregnant. One encounter with Cape Mob. May 2009: Wanda and Star were pregnant. Wanda and Angie were evicted. June 2009: Star gave birth to Jetray, Wendy, Rita and Jeff. Angie, Wanda and Millie rejoined the group. Mike went roving. One encounter with Cape Mob. Wanda was evicted by Rosie who mated with a wild Cape rover. July 2009: Rosie was pregnant Wanda was Last Seen. One encounter with a wild group. August 2009: Rosie gave birth to Pearl, Charles, Simon and Brittney. One encounter with a wild group and two with Grey Matter Mob. Daffy lost dominance to Bugs. September 2009: One encounter with Grey Matter Mob. Rosie was evicted by Star. October 2009: '''2 encounter with Grey Matter Mob. Rosie rejoined the group. '''November 2009: One encounter with a wild group. December 2009: Daffy, Dexter, Mike and Chester went roving. January 2010: Star was pregnant. She evicted Roise, Angie and Dasy. Febraury 2010: '''Star gave birth to Martin Luther King Jr , Robert , Clive and Cathy. Gwen, Millie, Jenet and Chuntey were evicted and joined the other evicted females. The evicted females were absent.Dexter went roving at the Grey Matter. '''March 2010: '''Rosie, Angie, Dasy, Gwen, Millie, Jenet and Chutney left the group. Daffy over threw Bugs and became the dominante male again. '''April 2010: One encounter with Upgrade.Bugs attacked Daffy but lost. May 2010: Star was pregant.She evicted Rita , Jetray , Casey , and Wendy were evicted one each. June 2010: Star gave birth to four pups. Ghostfreak, Vlad and Jeff went twice. One encounter with Grey Matter. July 2010: Vlad and Jeff went roving. August 2010: Two encounters with Grey Matter and three encounters with Upgrade. September 2010:'''Ghostfreak, Vlad, Charles, Jeff, Clive, Dexter went roving. '''October 2010: Star was pregant. She evicted Casey, Jetray, Rita and Wendy. November 2010: Star gave birth but lost her litter. Casey, Jetray, Rita and Wendy rejoined the group. December 2010: Two encounters with Upgrade. January 2011: Bugs lost dominance to Daffy who became the dominant male again. February 2011: Jeff, Clive and Ghostfreak went roving twice. March 2011: Jeff went roving. April 2011: Vlad, Charles, Ghostfreak , Jeff and Clive left the group May 2011: Star was pregnant. She evicted Casey, Jetray and Rita who left the group. June 2011: Star aborted. Star evicted Cathy, Jade and Wendy from the group. July 2011: Star allowed them back into the group. August 2011: Star was predated by a hawk. September 2011: Jade became the domiant female. October 2011: 3 encounters with Grey Matter Mob. November 2011: Bugs was predated by a jackal. Dexter was found dead by WMP reaserchers. December 2011: Daffy died of a Cape Cobra bite. Three Cobras males join the group while all the group's males were roving. Sean became the dominant male. January 2012: Simon and Martin Luther King Jr were last seen. Charles was predated by a goshawk. Star was killed by a jackal. Feburary 2012:' Jade was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs